omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
UlforceVeedramon
Character Synopsis UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon. It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. It can extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of its arms. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 5-B, likely Low 2-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 2-A , likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon V Tamer 01 Name: UlforceVeedramon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-Attribute Exalted Knight Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can regenerate faster than instant-deletion attacks), Energy Manipulation, Master Swordsman and Shieldbearer, Acausality, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survived ZeedMillenniummon's existence erasing attacks), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation. Destructive Ability: At least Planet level (Easily overwhelmed Arkadimon and should be stronger than more common Megas like WarGreymon), likely Universe level+ (Clashed with Daemon, a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the stronger members of the Royal Knights, should be comparable to Gallantmon and Demon Lord-class Digimon, clashed with Tactimon, who fought Omegamon along with Bagramon) | At least Universe level (Is classified as one of the few Ultra-level Digimon, putting him in the same class as Chronomon Holy Mode whose presence alone allows him to casually curb-stomp most Mega-level Digimon and is a threat to the entirety of the Digital World, defeated Daemon) | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Aided in the battle against Examon, who is stated to exceed even Omnimon and Alphamon in raw destructive power. Should be superior to Barbamon, only really losing due to a cheap trick) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Can trade blows with other members of the Royal Knights, who can fight and take hits from higher dimensional entities such as The Mother Eater and Yggdrasil) Speed: FTL+ (Stated to be the fastest amongst the Royal Knights) | At least Massively FTL (Should scale to Duftmon X, who can unleash one trillion blows within a single second). Possibly Infinite (Faster than Demon Lord class enemies, who exist in the Dark Area, which is without time) | Immeasurable (Is the fastest of the Royal Knights, making him faster than Omegamon and Alphamon) | Immeasurable (Can easily land blows on his fellow Knights, members of which can traverse space and time and Alphamon completely transcends it) Lifting Ability: At least Class P (Helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) | Likely Universal (Comparable to Gallantmon) | Immeasurable (Should be superior to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Planet Class, possibly Universal+ | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ , likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level (Easily overwhelmed Arkadimon and should be stronger than more common Megas like WarGreymon), likely Universe level+ (Clashed with Daemon, a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ (Can tank hits from Demon Lord-class Digimon and spar with his fellow Knights) | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Should be on par with the other members of the Royal Knights, who could tank hits from a serious Omnimon who went to help defeat the Mother Eater) | At least Multiverse level+ , likely High Multiverse level+ (Should be comparable to Dynasmon) Stamina: High, only began to tire after being infected with a virus Range: Extended melee range with Ulforce Saber, Several kilometers with The Ray Of Victory Intelligence: *As a member of the Royal Knights, UlForceVeedramon is a master combatant who specializes in using his superior speed to defeat his opponents before they have a chance to react. *However, he is equally skilled in attack and defense, protecting himself and his allies with his Tensegrity Shield and clashing with even Demon Lord-class Digimon in hand-to-hand combat. *He is also able to take enormous risks that others can't due to his regeneration, allowing him to take opponents by surprise with maneuvers that would be suicidal to others. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-Type Digimon it's vulnerable to weaponry and attacks with the Dramon (Dragon)-Slayer attribute (Such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killer claws) Versions: Base | UlforceVeedramon Future Mode/Databook Base | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: Ulforce Saber and the Tensegrity Shield Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Ray of Victory' Strafes around the target while blasting them with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest. *'Ulforce Saber:' Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. *'Tensegrity Shield:' Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a powerful barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X:' Covers itself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. *'Ulforce:' The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, healing the body and encourages evolution. The Ulforce is powerful enough to rewrite the user's ones and zeroes faster than direct deletion attacks can keep up with. * Speed Charge Field: Boost his and his allies speed. * Mental Charge Field: Boost his and his allies magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Namco Bandai Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anime Category:Characters